


You don't need alcohol to have a good time.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“yes, i know this is a bar but you’re a rlly hot bartender and i panicked and said “cHOCOLATE MILK” when you asked me what i wanted to drink, now i just want to crawl away and hide forever” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need alcohol to have a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO KAY FIC TEEN  
> please prompt me, I appreciate all your prompts and maybe they won't be done like /immediately/ but I have over 200 days to go so... I need all the inspiration I can get :')

Ray didn’t drink. He’d made that very clear when Michael had dragged him out of the apartment with the premise of ‘getting fucked up’ that night. Still, Michael needed someone to make sure he didn’t do anything too sloppy. Plus with his recently acquired driver’s license Ray made for the perfect designated driver and Michael was just too smart to pass that up.

“Why couldn’t you have just got a cab?” Ray complained even as he followed Michael’s directions to the bar. Michael had tried to just tell him it was down the street and he’d know it but Ray had then had to counter that no, he didn’t know it for he didn’t actually go to bars often. Michael had scoffed.

“Ray, why spend more money than I’m going to tonight? Besides, you weren’t do anything.” Michael said casually as he relaxed into Ray’s passenger seat.

“Hey, what makes you say that?” Ray cried indignantly.

“You had your xbox on and was still wearing your pyjamas when I knocked.” Michael reminded him.

 

 

“Maybe I was having someone over.” Ray muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, right.” Michael snorted. Ray scowled at the road.

“I have people over to my apartment, Michael.” Ray said.

“Tina doesn’t count – she’s practically your sister.” Michael said, “and neither do I.” Ray chewed upon his lip. With those two out of the equation then yeah, his argument was pretty invalid.

“All right, we’re not all party boys like you are.” Ray huffed.

“Speak for yourself – we’re meeting Gavin and Geoff at the bar.” Michael said.

“So maybe it is just me.” Ray said to himself.

“No, of course it isn’t just you – you’re coming tonight, remember?” Michael grinned.

“Not by choice!” Ray whined and Michael shrugged.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The bar was everything Ray hated. He’d taken a seat upon it only because Michael had asked him to ‘save his seat’ shortly before disappearing onto the dance floor to most likely grope Gavin. Ray had been offered drinks by countless men who smirked as they sidled up to him.

“I don’t drink.” Ray had told them firmly and turned away. Those who didn’t accept it persisted,

“Oh, c’mon baby – you can have one.” A burly, freakishly large man had insisted as he ran his hand up Ray’s leg. Ray shoved him away and the man went knocking into another person who’d maybe had a little too much too drink. Ray sat smugly free of blame as the pair started up a bar fight.

 

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Another sultry voice and Ray was about to run around and yell at them when he realised that it was, in fact, the bartender. It was the insanely hot, handsome bartender. He was so tall it was heavenly and his brown eyes sent shivers down Ray’s spine. His name tag said Joel but Ray’s brain was calling him many other more explicit names inside of his head. The black button down he was required to wear for work clung to the man’s body so that there was no need for Ray to use his imagination for what was underneath. Ray’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped down only for his tongue to stutter,

“I, uh, um,” Ray stumbled over his words, “I’ll take a strawberry milk.” Ray squeaked and then immediately regretted everything. The bartender smirked.

“Okay, coming right up.” The man said before Ray could protest.

 

 

As Joel disappeared behind the back door of the bar Ray’s head fell into his hands.

“Fuck,” Ray hissed to himself, “I am so stupid.” Ray huffed. How could he have fucked this up? He’d scared the best looking man to offer him a drink in this place away (Ray was ignoring the fact that he’d actually have to pay for this one). Ray was an idiot and in that moment he hated Michael for bringing him to the bar. Sure, he wouldn’t have been able to see the heaven-sent bartender but at the very least he’d never have had flustered himself and ruined everything between them. Not that there was anything between them – had been doing his job and Ray had just taken everything out of context. Ray hit himself miserably on his head. Where was Michael? Ray had had enough – bars and he simply didn’t get along and this clearly proved that.

 

 

“Michael?” Ray asked no one in particular in the hopes that his friend would hear his distress through the bass. Of course, he didn’t and Ray was left sitting at the bar. Though Ray wanted to leave his seat and never come back, he remembered that Michael had (at some point) had asked him to save the seat and he hoped that the most likely drunk man would remember that and return. Ray figured that it was the best bet he’d have of finding his friend. That and modern technology had made it possible for him to send the man a text and Ray could only hope that Michael hadn’t forgotten it, lost it or would end up simply ignoring him. With that done Ray could only hopelessly wait at the bar and hope that that bartender never returned so that he wouldn’t have to suffer from the embarrassment of seeing him.

 

 

Ray’s luck was terrible, apparently because not long after he’d sent the text calling for an S.O.S and for Michael to come back – the bartender returned. Joel was smiling as he carried a tall, clear glass that clearly showed strawberry milk with a twisty straw to drink from. It even had a fancy little umbrella. Ray stared at the man funnily as he placed the drink in front of Ray.

“What?” Ray asked with a wide, bright smile. Though he was embarrassed he’d asked for such a thing at a _bar_ Ray loved strawberry milk a lot so it was nice that Joel had gone out of his way to retrieve it for Ray. Joel shrugged and smiled and his cheeks were almost as pink as the milk in front of them.

“Consider it my treat.” Joel said before he moved on to look after other customers. Ray grabbed his straw and sipped at it delicately. He frowned when he saw a tiny piece of paper tucked underneath it. He assumed it was a receipt but it was a number instead. Ray smirked. Perhaps, if all bars served strawberry milk, he and they could get along.

 

At the very least if Michael asked Ray to come back to this bar he wasn’t entirely opposed. Maybe Ray would even come alone on occasion…


End file.
